Girl's weekend?
by cohenwannabe
Summary: Kirsten goes on a girl's weekend but can her and Sandy last the entire weekend without each other? - what do u think?


**Hey everyone! So I tried to update one of my stories but I seem to have a right writers block with it just now...so I came up with this idea and wrote it as a one shot to try and bring me back into being able to write half decent stuff for you guys to read. So I hope you enjoy this fun wee one shot and don't think it's too terrible. Love 3**

**-**

Sandy sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Kirsten pack a suitcase quite amused at the size of it.

"Honey, how long are you going for?" he chuckled.

"I think it's just two nights, why?"

"WAIT! You _think_ it's just two nights?" he asked getting a little concerned. "You mean it might be more than that?"

Kirsten couldn't help but laugh at his sudden worry. "Well Julie said it's for the weekend and that usually means two nights right?"

"Right." He nodded. "So ummm...in that case, why do you need so much stuff?"

Kirsten laughed at her husband's face as she watched him looking at the pile of clothes that were in her case.

"There are so many clothes here." He said after a moment.

She knew how to play him. "Yeah honey," she began as she took a couple steps towards him and ran her fingers through his hair "you won't be there so I might actually need some clothes." She tried not to giggle as she said it but couldn't suppress it as he grinned coyly she felt Sandy pull her waist towards him and pull her down to rest on his lap.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as the other found his hand and linked their fingers together.

"Are you gonna be okay on your own all weekend, I mean the boys are away and I feel bad for leaving you alone." She said honestly.

"And so you should, leaving me for a whole weekend... a weekend without these lips..."he reached up and pecked her lips from where she was looking at him, "and these hands..." he tightened his grip on her fingers giving them a slight squeeze, " without you...and when we would have had the house to ourselves." He paused for a moment pondering a thought..."A weekend without sex!"

Kirsten could tell from his tone that he was just playing with her, but she also knew the words held a lot of truth.

"I know, I'm sorry baby, if I could get out of it I would." She said with sincerity.

He chuckled at her thinking how cute she was. "I know, I was only joking. But I am going to miss you while I am sitting around here with nothing to do and nothing to think about."

"I'll miss you too."

"I'm sure you will while you are having all your cocktails and spa treatments." He replied back jokingly.

Kirsten still felt bad. He really was going to be alone for the weekend. She climbed off his lap having a thought before she headed over to her underwear drawer and pulled out a babydoll-styled piece of lingerie, black and partially see through.

Sandy watched her wonderingly...he was more than intrigued when she pulled something out of her underwear drawer but didn't quite understand why she would have to pack that for a girls weekend that didn't at all involve him.

"What are you doing?" he asked a little concerned as she held it up on front of her body before walking over and placing it in her case then zipping it up. Why would she need that?

"I'm giving you something to think about while I'm away." She whispered as she made her way back over to him, wanting to feel close again.

"You are gonna wear that while you are away?" he asked a little confused by what she meant.

"No..." she climbed onto him so that she straddled him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "but I might be wearing it when I come home."

Sandy noted the seductive tone she used before he felt her lips press against his own. He felt her tongue roll along his bottom lip, willing him to part his lips and deepen their kiss. Eventually he did. Kirsten moaned as she was finally allowed to meet his tongue with her own, brushing them gracefully together as his hands clasped tight together on her lower back. Still she felt the need to deepen it even further, this wasn't enough to go on for the entire weekend. She pressed herself tight against him, knowing that she was becoming slowly aroused, more so once his hands began to search her back, eager to slip under her top. She pulled away, teasing, looking at him for only a second before her hands met his cheeks and her lips clashed with his a few short times, before they connected properly once again. Kirsten pressed him further causing him to fall backwards on the bed with her on top of him. Their mouths continued to mesh together as Sandy took the liberty of running his hands up her top. She moaned as his finger made the skin on her sides tingle, he grazed the two together making a certain friction until he finally met the base of her breast. She moaned a little louder muttering his name as he flipped them over, pinning her beneath him and moved his kisses to her neck. His hand continued its course as it pulled down the cup of her bra and finally got to feel her nipple. Kirsten couldn't help but moan out loud as he sucked lightly on her favourite spot and ran his thumb tantalisingly over her gradually hardening nipple. She could feel his groin becoming harder and harder as it pressed against her. She wanted to feel him properly she decided as she began her hand's decent. She opened the button of his jeans with little hassle before slipping her hand inside both the denim and his boxers. Sandy moved his mouth back to hers as she placed her hand in his boxers and took hold of him. He kissed her somewhat messily as she began to move her hand over his full length, feeling him harder further from the tip all the way down. He moaned her name as his mouth was forced to leave hers in desperation for more air. He desperately tried to hold on as the pleasure she was creating became almost unbearable. Forced to berry his head in her shoulder he tried to continue the attention on her breasts. He couldn't.

"Kirsten...so close" he barely managed to mumble as she increased her pace before slowing it down again, varying the sensations that coursed through his body.

His words only spurred her on, making her crave his release more than before. Just as she thought he was finally going to give in there was a loud beeping noise that rang through their ears startling her and making her pause for moment. Sandy silently cursed, he was almost at the point of release...of course the newpsies were going to turn up now. The horn sound came again, this time twice. Sandy pulled his head from where it still lay on Kirsten's shoulder and looked down at her. Kirsten was so annoyed, she desperately wanted to give Sandy something before she left for the weekend, if she had known they were going to run out of time she would have started so much earlier. She looked up into Sandy's eyes, taking in his heavy breathing, sweaty forehead and passionate eyes, then she started moving her hand over him again. She couldn't bear to walk away and not give him this release he was so close to.

Sandy looked down at her slightly surprised when he hand began to satisfy him again.

"Baby, your limo" he managed to whisper to her, knowing what she was doing.

She let him release a harsh gasp before she changed her pace making her hand work faster.

"They can wait" she whispered back before leaning up to catch his lips between hers. It didn't take long before Sandy was on the very edge, ready to release but trying to hold back, knowing that Kirsten would leave afterwards. She sensed his hesitation and didn't like it. As the car horn went again she leaned up to him and took his ear between her teeth, tugging lightly and whispering "come for me Sandy."

At her words he couldn't deny her any longer, he moaned out her name, mindful not to be too loud and released himself in her hand. She waited until he went limp and fell lightly on top of her before she freed him from her grip. Gently and lovingly she wrapped her arms around him and held him against her body for a moment, placing a few kisses on his cheek and forehead. Sandy sighed as her finger brushed through his hair, a feeling that he loved, and he kissed her neck lightly before the sound of the doorbell being pressed repeatedly broke him from him trance.

"I have to go." She whispered with regret.

Sandy nodded against her shoulder before climbing off of her and fixing his jeans and running a hand through his hair. He grabbed Kirsten's suitcase for her as she headed to the front door to tell them that she was just coming.

The newpsies that already sat in the limo were muttering between themselves, thankful that Kirsten was finally ready to go. Julie who had been the one ringing the door bell climbed back in next to the other ladies and readied them for leaving.

"Come on Kirsten let's go." She said frustrated.

"Yeah," she smiled as she turned to look at them all, "just a minute."

Their glances moved to where Kirsten was once again looking, watching Sandy as he loaded her suitcase into the limo for her. She was waiting to say goodbye to him, again the ladies shared a few muttered whispers, but Kirsten wasn't going to let it bother her, she wanted to say goodbye to Sandy it wasn't her fault if their husband's weren't as loving. Smiling she waited for him to finish walking over to her before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug that he was more than happy to receive. Sandy wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her tight despite the gazes he was getting from the other ladies.

"You better get in the limo now honey, they seem to be impatient." He whispered to her after breaking their embrace.

Kirsten took a quick glance at them all before realising he was right. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" she asked as they walked hand in hand towards the open door of the awaiting limo.

"Yeah, I'll be fine baby. Now you go have fun." He turned her back to face him as they reached the door. "I love you." He smiled.

"Love you too." She replied before leaning in for a kiss. She let it linger longer than she normally would have when she had an audience but couldn't be bothered caring. After the kiss she once again wrapped him in a hug only to restrict the newpsies from hearing her last words.

"When I get home, there is the continuation of what we just did upstairs to look forward to." She whispered before squeezing his hand and jumping into the car, blowing him a kiss as they drove away.

-

Sandy was bored, it had only been a few hours, okay five...not that he was counting, since he watched Kirsten disappear down the drive and he couldn't think of anything to do so now he sat on front of the telly watching Seth's x-men trilogy and wishing that instead he was having a more exciting time with his wife.

Kirsten sat there with her posy of newpsies wishing that she had pretended she was too ill or something to join them. She hated the thought of them having a completely empty house to themselves and not having the opportunity to use it. Like Sandy said, it was going to be a weekend without sex, something that didn't happen often! Listening to the current conversation about Taryn's husband's work was not what she had wished for her weekend at all. She just sat there sipping her cocktail finding it funny that that morning Sandy had been sarcastic about her missing him while having cocktails. So Kirsten put on a polite face and tried to tune into the conversation, laughed when the others laughed and nodded her head every once in a while for effect. It was boring. She had never been more relieved to head to an empty bed before.

She lay on her bed in her tank top and pyjama bottoms trying to get comfy, no matter what position she lay in she couldn't settle. She felt the sheet move suddenly realising her phone was vibrating. They were supposed to have made an agreement for the weekend, no phone calls. Texts were allowed so that people could keep in touch with them but phone calls were forbidden. Kirsten looked at the caller identification watching Sandy's name flash on the screen. She so desperately wanted to answer it, perhaps it would make her feel better if she got to say goodnight to him. She battled with her mind for a moment knowing that if she answered it she will have broken the agreement but also knowing that nobody would necessarily find out and she was a grown woman, its not like anyone could give her into trouble for it.

"Hey honey." She answered.

"Hey. I thought you would be awake." He replied gently.

She just smiled into the phone not saying anything.

"I miss you already." He whispered slightly.

"I miss you too."

"Our bed is so empty and uninviting without you here." He continued.

She chuckled slightly knowing exactly what he meant. "Well I promise to make it very inviting when I come home." She tempted back.

"I'll hold you to that." He smiled widely at the thought of her in the underwear she showed him that morning , lying on their bed waiting for him, keeping that promise she made him as she said goodbye.

For a few moments they sat with their phones in a comfortable silence, just listening to their own thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a moment wanting to hear her voice some more.

Kirsten giggled but didn't answer.

"What?" he asked "what's funny?"

"Just that you had to ask me that at that exact moment." She replied.

"Why? What were you thinking?" he asked now intrigued.

"I was thinking about how weird if feels to actually be wearing pyjamas." She couldn't help but laugh slightly as she said it.

Sandy loved her answer, "well don't get too used to it." He chuckled back.

"So did you phone for a reason or just to chat?" she asked him casually.

"I phoned to say goodnight" he answered honestly. "I was so bored tonight baby, I just sat there and watched some random movie about a man with claws...all i could think about was you."

"Well I spent my evening thinking about you too." She told him. "Sandy we are like a couple of love sick teenagers...not people who have been married for twenty odd years." She laughed referring to their constant need for one another.

"I know...pathetic isn't it."

"Yeah. Why are we like that?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Because we are in love." He answered her simply enough.

"I wish you could come up here and visit me." She whispered.

"Me too, but I doubt I'd manage to pass for a newpsie." He said making her laugh some more, "But we will make up for it when you get home."

"I'll hold you to that" she claimed mimicking his earlier words.

"Okay well I'm gonna go now honey." He said with regret.

"Okay, umm Sandy if you need to get in touch with me during the day you need to text me, there's an agreement between us that there is no phone calls."

Sandy laughed slightly. "Okay texts it is. Night baby, I love you."

"Sweet dreams, love you too." She whispered back.

-

The following morning Sandy spent as long as he possibly could tumbling over the high waves of the ocean. He was so glad to be doing something. The excitement he felt while he collected his board that morning was unbelievable and now he was invigorated by the sea air and cold water. He usually really enjoyed surfing anyway but today was a whole different experience. The only let down of the entire morning was going back home to the deserted manor. He made himself a bagel, smeared to perfection, had a shower, changed into comfortable jeans and a polo shirt and then made his bed. Only then did he begin to feel sorry for himself again. Normally today would have been perfect in his eyes, however the lack of Kirsten was making it somewhat imperfect. It wasn't that he was incapable of amusing himself for a day or two, its just that he didn't want to. He wanted his wife, he wanted to kiss her and hold her tight, he wanted to even just feel her presence in the same room as him, he wanted to make love to her. He knew that the only reason he was missing her more than usual was because their sex life, and everything else about them had become so alive again. He didn't want it to ever end. He found it somewhat funny when his phone bleeped with a text from her.

"I know you are thinking about me right now. XXX" he read it aloud to himself and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that? XXX" he replied.

As soon as his phone beeped again he grabbed it off the table and opened his message.

"Because...were you thinking about my sexy lingerie? XXX"

Kirsten thought for another moment before pressing the send button. She knew if she began the game of flirting he would reciprocate, which could potentially be bad because she would crave him more, however she missed him so much and still felt like she had to make up for the fact she left him alone all weekend.

"That depends...XXX" Came his reply within a flash.

"On what? XXX" part of her knew what he was going to say but she wanted to know he was actually saying it.

Sandy smiled to himself as he began to read her flirty manner. He loved when she played games with him. He also loved the idea of her sending him these messages while being with a crowd of Newpsies who would never get to play like this.

"On whether or not you are wearing it right now. XXX" He couldn't help himself, he had to say it, she had his head thinking about her in many different ways right at that second.

Kirsten smiled as she received the reply she expected. She lay there wishing she were with him, wishing she were wearing that underwear and he was showing his appreciation of it. Another whole night without him seemed like forever, she thought this weekend would never end. She read the text once again wondering how best to word the next reply, how to tease and tempt him without giving him too much.

"Oh baby, you'd much prefer what I'm wearing right now to any lingerie. XXX" She typed quickly before anyone could see what it said, if the newpsies caught a glimpse of Kirsten Cohen talking dirty she would never hear the end of it.

Sandy's breath caught slightly as once again he snatched his phone from the table as if he would lose the message if he didn't. Her reply was slightly more than he bargained for. She was teasing him and he knew it. He couldn't even think of a witty reply, he just wanted to know what exactly she was wearing because there was a very limited number of things that he loved on her better than sexy underwear.

Kirsten giggled lightly as she read his question knowing that he would ask what exactly she was wearing. She knew she had his full attention, and that he was totally caught in her web of teasing. As frustrated as she knew he would become she had to tease a little further...

"Something that only you have ever really seen me in. XXX" she knew that would confuse him slightly.

It did the trick, in his next text he asked where she was and begged to know what she was wearing so that he could put the picture in his head. Kirsten loved that she could do that to him and found it most appealing that they still had the ability to flirt with each other like they used to, they just didn't often get the chance.

"I'm lying here covered by only a sheet and wishing it was your hands running all over my skin. XXX" she couldn't make him wait any longer, she wanted him to form the image in his head, to be thinking of her like she was thinking of him.

Sandy couldn't believe she teased him for that long, he had all thought running through his head, was she alone? Was anyone aware she was apparently scantily clad? Was it for a purpose or just for his benefit? Was she just teasing and was really fully dressed? But with that last text now he knew, she was having a massage. A sudden jealousy swept over him at the thought of Kirsten's skin being touched by someone other than him. As he sat thinking about it another message popped up.

"Don't worry...it's a woman." Was all it said. She had read his mind, knew that he would worry that a man was rubbing oils all over his wife.

"Kirsten would you put your phone away, you've been on there non-stop." Taryn scolded her.

Kirsten raised her head to look at the other ladies who all seemed to be in agreement. "Oh, I'm sorry, we did say we were allowed to text." She bit back any more.

"Yeah, in emergencies." Julie added.

"Well maybe this was important."

"What Sandy is missing you is he, can't go a whole 48 hours without you?" one of the other females chipped in.

"Actually, no he can't and I wouldn't swap that for anything." She tried to keep her tone calm.

"Wow that's pathetic." Taryn muttered under her voice but Kirsten still heard.

"Not as Pathetic as a loveless marriage." She bit back but kept her voice low not allowing them all to heard her. "I'm going to get dressed." And with that she left the room, knowing that they would now be talking about her. Oh how she wished Sandy were there.

Sandy didn't text back again, he would much rather have seen her...laying there...in only a sheet...he snapped himself away from the image knowing that it would take him to dangerous territory. He wanted her so bad, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to have sex with her, blunt as it sounded he did. He sat there still on the living room couch looking at his watch, it wasn't even late in the day and he knew he was going to do nothing but think about her now. He wanted to surprise her, he wanted to see her. He didn't think he could wait a whole other twenty four hours. Then he started to formulate a plan, a way he could see her and surprise her, kill two birds with one stone. Her words from their phone call last night only served in making him more enthusiastic about the idea: "_I wish you could come up here and visit me."_

Kirsten had rejoined the ladies who were all now dressed and sitting having another few cocktails. None of them referred to the earlier conversation, in fact it was as if it never happened and annoyed as Kirsten was at their lack of respect they she wasn't going to hold a grudge. So they chatted once again about Taryn and her life before moving onto Julie and her life. It was majorly boring but Kristen was going to have to endure it, she didn't even have an excuse to escape. A good hour probably passed and now they were finally talking about the next part of their day.

"I think we should go into the saunas." Taryn was saying and receiving nods of approval. "I'll go and check how busy it is." And with that Taryn raised up and scooted away from the table.

Kirsten thought to herself, the sauna's that couldn't be a bad thing, however not as much could be said for the company. She couldn't prevent a smile creeping over her lips when she thought back to one time in college when her and Sandy had ventured into a sauna for a few moments alone together and were caught frolicking. She never showed her face there again.

"What are you smiling at?" Julie asked her but before Kirsten could even think about answering Taryn sat herself down again and automatically began to speak, as Taryn typically does.

"Okay it's way too busy in there just now but the woman said if we wait for like another hour then she will stop anyone going in and we can have it to ourselves." With her words there was a sigh of delight from all but Kirsten who wasn't as high maintenance and wouldn't have minded if there were other people in there at the same time.

"Waiter, get us another round of margheritas please." Julie snapped her fingers at a man standing near the bar.

At least she added please on the end, Kirsten thought to herself, actually not feeling like she needed another drink. She snapped out of her thoughts while all of them were looking at her.

"Are you gonna get that?" someone asked.

Kristen grabbed her phone from her bag and looked at the flashing screen. "No, " she said in a soft but disappointed tone. "We said no phone calls, right?"

They just nodded and continued on their conversation. Kirsten was gutted, it had been Sandy and she would have died to talk to him. She placed her hands back on her lap still clutching her phone debating whether she should text him and apologise for not answering. Her phone vibrated again.

"I can see you." The text read.

Kirsten's heart almost stopped, what? How? Where? Her head snapped up as she began to scan the room a little too obviously.

"Kristen, is something wrong?" Julie asked noticing her sudden desperation to look around the bar.

Sandy stood there wishing Kirsten would spot him already. As he watched Julie's head began a loop round the room causing him to dive to the ground, he did not just drive all the way up there to get caught.

Kirsten began to search the surrounding again after Julie settled back into the conversation. What did he mean he could see her? Suddenly she had a thought, he wasn't in the room which means he was...outside...her eyes drifted to the window and her heart skipped a beat, there he was, half hiding, waving to her from the window, a huge smile on his face. He was here.

He couldn't prevent himself from smiling widely when he knew she'd noticed him, She wavered her attention back nodding at her company before flickering her eyes back to him and smiling slightly herself. There she was, the woman he loved and missed, he could tell he certainly surprised her, now all he had to do was get her alone. He waited until her attention was turned on him again and he gesture towards the side door, hoping she would get the message and meet him there.

Kirsten watched from the corner of her eye as she took another sip of her cocktail and saw Sandy motion towards where she knew the hotel's side door was. She needed an excuse, what could take her away from them.

Sandy watched as she didn't move. Why wasn't she getting up? She was probably thinking of an excuse he told himself...hurry up Kirsten. He noticed her fumbling with her phone, holding it down at her side knowing that he could see it. Suddenly he got what she meant as he grabbed his own phone and dialled her number.

Taryn looked at Kirsten as her phone interrupted the conversation once again.

"I'm so sorry, but I really should probably answer it this time." She said quickly as stood up not giving a chance for any protests. "Please continue." She said before walking away and placing the phone at her ear for show.

Sandy moved as fast as his legs would carry him when he saw her rise from her seat and head in the direction which he pointed in. Careful not to pass any windows too obviously with those piranhas sitting there, he raced to the door where he was met by his wife.

"Honey! What are you doing here?" she asked him as he walked through the door to meet her.

Sandy didn't answer her, he simply took the step that separated them and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He waited a moment before opening his mouth and inviting her tongue in. Of course she accepted.

Kristen was a little taken aback but definitely not complaining when Sandy kissed her so desperately. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck as his met her lower back. When he invited her to deepen their kiss she was only too eager to accept as she ran her tongue along his. He could taste her cocktail on her tongue, slightly salty but appealing all the same. He heard her moan, well more like sigh, ever so lightly. He was completely lost in her and didn't for one more second ponder whether coming up here was a good idea or not.

"HI." He simply whispered as they broke apart but didn't lose contact.

"Hi." She managed to reply. "What are you doing here?" She kept her face close to his as she spoke, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again.

"I think you can figure that one out yourself." He managed to squeeze in before his lips met her again, Passionate and frantic.

He pulled her closer to him holder her tightly against his body, giving her permission to feel what she was already rousing up inside him. She sighed again, sharing her pleasure that he was there. He turned them around pinning her to the wall, getting a little too carried away for the hall entrance. She allowed it for a moment, enjoying the feeling of him against her.

"Sandy...not here." She barely got as she gasped for breath.

He broke away from her, he just wanted to have the freedom to take this further. He knew he couldn't wait until they found their room, in fact they couldn't really move from where they were because of the Newpsies in the next room.

"Where can we go? They can't see me." Sandy whispered.

"Well didn't you think ok that before?"

"Well honey you were kinda clouding all my rational thoughts." He chuckled receiving a small smile from her.

Kirsten looked around them for what was available, they couldn't exactly use the toilets or the cloakroom. Their only option was...yeah that might work she thought as she eye the door across the hall from them. Sandy caught onto where she was looking, "private conference room" the sign on the door read, above the "vacant" sign.

"That'll do." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. He was so desperate to be touching her and be touched by her that anywhere private would do.

She couldn't help but giggle as she got dragged across the hall and watched Sandy change the hanging sign to "engaged" and they bundled into the room.

He barely allowed her to close the door behind her before once again he pinned her to the wall and kissed her fervently. Their lips meshed together hurriedly as their desire for one another only increased. Kristen quickly tangled her fingers in his hair as she held him against her never wanting the moment to come to an end. He moaned this time, completely caught up in the moment he had craved since...well yesterday, since he watched her pack her bags and began to miss her already. Sandy moved his kisses to her neck, sucking, licking, nipping at her flesh but mindful not to leave any marks. She moaned for him in her increasing arousal, she was still enjoying the surprise and excitement that he was actually there, he drove all the way up to her because he couldn't be without her.

Kirsten moaned loudly as Sandy's lips continued downwards to her chest, she was suddenly glad she had worn her low cut silky v-neck top which would provide him with easy access. His mouth trailed over her exposed chest as his hands moved from her hips to her breasts, rubbing through her top and feeling her nipples harden through the material. Kirsten's shifted from his hair, travelling the full length of his back before slipping up his shirt and feeling his flesh as she pulled him yet further against her. Sandy wanted to scream out in joy as he felt Kirsten's hands on his bare skin, he was so overjoyed to be there with her at that moment, it was so intense already. He moved his mouth back up to Kirsten's capturing his lips once again. He wasn't getting enough, as enticing as she felt through her top he needed more, patience doesn't work in this situation he told himself. He hand journeyed to the valley between her breasts tickling as it went, tantalisingly slowly his fingers pulled the straps of her top down her arms and the material over her chest to the side. He paused for a mere second to let his eyes take in the sight of her plain but still sexy bra, before he pulled the cup 

down and made his thumb comfortable on her nipple, begging it harder as it ran in a small circle over it. Kirsten moaned at the feeling he was causing inside of her.

"Shhh, baby you have to be quiet." He said in a hushed tone.

Sandy's warning only served to remind her where they were. What were they doing? How long had they been? Suddenly her guard was up, what if they got caught? She moved her hands to his belt almost immediately, she knew that she wouldn't leave him high and dry and she was also past the point of return.

"Sandy we have to hurry, i'm only supposed to be taking a phone call."

He immediately stopped his hand which was still on her breast and replaced it with his mouth freeing his hands to open her jeans and push both them and her panties to the floor, soon joined by his own as Kirsten pushed them from around his waist. He wasted no time picking her from the floor and supporting her as his length hovered at her entrance. As soon as he saw her nodding he plunged into her. Kirsten wanted so bad to scream out at finally having him inside her, finally being connected but she knew she had to keep it on mute. Her eyelids flickered closed in satisfaction as he continued to move in and out of her.

"You feel incredible." He groaned as he felt her tighten around him.

He was so close to the edge that he wasn't going to last much longer, his mouth tugged at her ear begging her to come for him. Another few thrusts and they came simultaneously, moaning each other's names in the most silent way possible. Sandy kissed her skin lightly as they came down from their highs, still wrapped together against the wall. Kirsten's hands moved to his hair as she tried to recapture her breathing. After a moment he withdrew from her and placed her back on the ground regretting that they would now have to get dressed and part again.

"Honey that was truly amazing, but I have to get back, you know how suspicious these women can be." She regretted it as soon as she said it.

"I know baby." He pulled her in for a hug wanting to hold her for a moment.

Kirsten felt his lips on her head and knew she did not want him to leave. "Why don't you stay?" she whispered as she tightened her arms around his waist.

"The Newpsies..."

"Well you can get your own room and I could come and see you later when I get rid of them." She tempted him.

"Sneak around." He chuckled as she raised her face to look up at him.

"It'll be fun." She reached up and pecked his lips.

"Okay." He whispered, i could have a lot of fun spying on you and the ladies."

"No funny business Sandy."

"Me?! Of course not." He chuckled again before kissing her to stop her from speaking anymore.

"I have to go." She broke away from him and headed for the door, "let me know what room you are in." She smiled before opening the door to leave.

"Kirsten! There you are!"

"Taryn!" Kirsten replied closing the door slightly so she wouldn't see sandy who moved to stand behind it.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Privacy." Kristen muttered "phone call."

"That was a long phone call...everything alright?" Taryn asked looking for gossip.

"Yea fine." She replied knowing her game.

"Well in that case it's time to go to the saunas. Come on."

"Right, the saunas! We are all going to the saunas which are away from the entrance of the hotel!" Kirsten said almost a little too loud.

"Right." Taryn answered wondering why Kirsten was acting so weird.

Sandy stood there trying not to laugh, he knew Kirsten was just trying to tell him that he would be free to go to reception and book in. He heard Taryn walk away, oh how he detested that woman, then he saw Kirsten about to follow her. He grabbed her arm wanting to say one last thing.

"Just think, tonight we will have all the time we want to do all the things we didn't manage just now." He whispered in her ear and felt her squeeze his hand.

"Kirsten! Are you coming?"

"Right." She called after "friend" before following her back to the other ladies feeling most satisfied.

Sandy stood there impressed with himself and how the situation had panned out. He allowed a few minutes for Kirsten to rejoin the ladies and get them out the way, then he found he went to reception, booked a double room, ordered some champagne to put in the mini bar and then went to check out the room.

As Sandy wandered around the small hotel to get his bearings he noticed the ladies coming towards him. In panic he jumped round a corner hoping that they wouldn't notice him. As he peered around the corner he saw Kristen, smiling her delightful smile as she walked at the back of the group. Julie 

and Taryn of course were at the head as they lead the other ladies past him and to the other side of the lobby. He seized his chance and jumped out grabbing Kirsten by the arm and pulling her around the corner with him, the only detail that didn't go to plan was the squeal that left her lips as she got a fright from the unexpected person grabbing her.

"Sandy!" she whispered almost mad, "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"No." He smiled feeling like a teenager all over again.

"Kirsten?" Came the familiar voice of Julie.

She turned back to Sandy. "I have to go." She whispered desperately.

"Okay..." he held her arms though preventing her from actually leaving. "I'm in room thirty three, when you come along knock three times so I know that it's you."

"Why who else would it be?"

"Nobody it's just more exciting this way."

Kirsten tried not to giggle at her goofy husband and the excitement she could sense in his voice.

"KIRSTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" again Julie's was the voice she recognised.

"Nothing!" She replied as she looked desperately at Sandy.

He couldn't help but find this extremely fun. "This feels just like when we used to have to try and sneak about with your father around."

She could see the dazzle in his eyes as he spoke and couldn't help but smile at him, sometimes he was just so adorable.

"KIRSTEN!"

"I have to go." She pried his hands from her arms as she pulled away from him. The mischief on his face still more than evident. Kirsten stepped forward pressing him against the wall as she attacked his lips with her own. She kissed him desperately for a moment, sharing the desire and craving she had for him, almost as if trying to explain she didn't want to leave him just now, but had to.

"I'll see you later." She whispered before quickly disappearing round the corner and rejoining the gang.

"Kirsten! What was that all about?"

"Umm...I saw a spider." She lied weakly.

"EW!" everyone except Taryn and Julie said in unison.

"So you hid around the corner from it?"

"Umm, yeah something like that, you know it was...um...really really big and I tried to see where it went." She lied through her teeth. "Cocktails? Shall we?" she knew they wouldn't resist.

"Yeah, come on ladies." Taryn called and they all fell into line like a flock of ducks.

Kirsten sat there in their company, again wishing she wasn't. She was almost sure that knowing Sandy was actually here in the hotel made it worse than when she wanted him and he was back home. This time however she tried to keep interested in the conversation knowing that they were a little annoyed at her for disappearing earlier and then not telling them why while they sat in the saunas. Then the whole spider fiasco, not her most believable lie. So she joined in, even talking about her father and work and occasionally when they would listen about her family.

"Excuse me madam." A waiter interrupted them.

Kirsten stopped mid sentence and looked up to where the waiter stood next to her, addressing her.

"I was asked to bring you this by a gentleman that was at the bar." He spoke with such precision in his voice, "He said to tell you that your husband is a very lucky man."

Kristen couldn't hide her lips that were slowly curving upwards.

"Oh Kirsten! You have a secret admirer!" Julie began to get all excited.

Kirsten ignored her. "Please tell him, yes, I have the most wonderful husband in the world, but I thank him for the drink." And with that the waiter briskly walked away to the other side of the bar to where the man awaited her response.

Kirsten took a drink from the glass she knew her husband had just sent her. "Hmm, delicious." She claimed only to annoy the other women.

"Typical that Kirsten, the only one of us here that wouldn't even for a second think about being unloyal is the one that gets the admirer."

Kirsten again struggled to hide the grin that was growing over her face. Especially when she received a text.

"You're welcome baby. I love you XXX"

Kirsten thought at that moment that she had the most perfect marriage and to her Sandy would always be perfect. Now she just couldn't wait to get away and up to her room to get ready to join Sandy for a night of passion. She drank her drink as slowly as her mind would let her and refused all other that were offered to her, she wanted to be sober later when she joined her husband.

Eventually after about another hour and a half in the bar she got fed up and realised they weren't going to move anytime soon. In fact they were talking about some disco that was on in the hotel, Kirsten was most definitely not up for a disco with the Newpsies.

"I think I'm going to turn in for an early night ladies." She claimed a she rose from her seat.

"But Kirsten the disco..."

"I know Julie but I've had a migraine all day and I think I just need a good night's sleep."

"AH! Yeah you seemed a little out of sorts today. Well we will just have to party without you then."

"Have fun." After her last words she couldn't escape them fast enough.

After practically running to her room Kirsten opened her case and began to search her way through it for the item she desired. The only item in the case that Sandy would truly appreciate and the very item he was thinking about her wearing since the moment she left. She tidied her hair up and applied a subtle amount of make-up before pacing her dressing gown over the top and heading to her door. She just switched off the light and opened the door to step into the hall when she heard her name.

"Julie...hi."

"Hi, I just wanted to check that you are alright..." She took in Kirsten's mixture of confusion and surprise before continuing, "You know I do actually care...where are you going?" she asked suddenly realising that Kirsten was leaving the room.

"Umm well...I wanted to have a bath but I guess they forgot to leave towels in my room today." She said whilst telling herself it was a convincing lie.

"Oh, okay, well here let me get them, you should just stay in your room...why are all the lights off?"

Why do you ask so many questions? She asked in her head, "Well I have a migraine and the light makes it worse."

Kirsten managed to compose another lie. Julie however insisted on fetching the towel for her so Kristen was delayed further.

-

Sandy lay on his bed eagerly awaiting Kirsten's arrival, can't be too long now he told himself over and over again whilst checking the clock every couple of minutes. He knew it must be the Newpsies that were keeping her from him because he knew his wife and she always wanted him as much as he wanted her. So he waited, patiently.

-

"Thanks Julie, that was very kind."

"NO problem, plus the guy on reception is HOT! Now we are going to the disco but if you want i can come back and check on you in a little while?"

"NO! Umm, I mean no, thanks that's okay, I'm sure I'll just fall asleep and I won't want wakened so I'll just see you at breakfast."

"Okay, see you in the morning." And with that she finally left.

-

FINALLY! Sandy screamed in his head as he heard the third knock on his door. He sprang off the bed and practically ran to the door, when he swung it open, there she was. He grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed her and pulled her into the arm.

Kirsten giggled as Sandy grabbed her and pulled her into his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips teasingly.

"I hope you realise how many obstacles i had to overcome to get here." She continued to giggle while explaining the delay.

"Well I will make it very worth your while." He whispered back before pressing his lips to her once again.

Kirsten allowed the kiss for a few more moments, not wanting to break it but knowing she had to...

"Wait."

Sandy stopped a little shocked wondering what was wrong as she pushed him away lightly and walked past him towards the bed. Pausing beside it she untied the front of her dressing gown and pulled the shoulder down teasingly, knowing it would already begin their arousals. Slowly she revealed bit by bit the lingerie she wore beneath it until finally the gown pooled at her feet and she was left standing there for him to see.

"I guess I did have to wear it while I was away after all." She said seductively as she remembered their conversation from yesterday.

"I'm so glad." Was all he said before moving back over to her and kissing her again, as if it was the first time he kissed her, all the intimacy in the world, an envious kiss.

Kirsten's hands immediately began to work on his shirt knowing he was still dressed because he didn't have his things with him, obviously having not been planning to stay. It didn't take her long to rid him of it and begin working on his jeans, they continued to kiss until she managed to push them around his ankles and making him step out of them. Sandy's hands ran over the lacy material of her 

lingerie, loving the way she felt beneath it, his thumb sought out her nipple as he enticed it to hardness. Kirsten pulled him down to the bed with her, lying beneath him where he rested between her parted legs. She could feel his arousal certainly evident through his boxers. Her hips rose to press harder against him, wanting to feel the depth he had to offer. Sandy groaned lightly as Kirsten rubbed herself against him making him harder and harder as she did.

Parting his lips from hers they travelled down her neck and across her exposed upper chest. His hands moved downwards running up the outside of her legs from their bent position on the bed, continuing upwards until her gripped the soft flesh of her ass through her panties. He moved his mouth lower kissing over the material until his eyes were at the same level as her panties. He rolled them down her legs getting increasingly excited about what he was about to do. He kissed all the way back up her legs, up the inside of her thighs sucking lightly and teasing her flesh, making her core wetter and wetter for him. He rolled her skirt part of lingerie up to lie on her stomach completely exposing her.

Kirsten sighed as she got wetter in arousal and waited for him to finally meet her lower lips. Finally his hands lifted up the back of her legs as his breath tickled her, fusing with her dampness, before finally he tasted her. His tongue penetrating in and out bringing her to the height of passion as she gripped the bed sheets and closed her eyes in ecstasy. Sandy's hands still fumble with her flesh as his tongue continued its mission to please her. She was so close and let him know it by gripping his hair, begging him to come away and help her regain a little composure.

"Baby...Sandy...please..stop." she gasped between shallow breaths of air that she was struggling to catch.

He stopped. Pulling his head out from its position and looking at her questioningly.

"I wanna come with you this time." She explained before pulling him up for a kiss.

He moaned into her mouth knowing that she was tasting herself on him as their tongues danced around on another and brushed off each other. It was her turn. She reached her hand down during the kiss and into his boxers, taking his full length into her hand and rubbing him hard. Her thumb ran over his tip making him shudder at the shivers she was sending up his spine. Sandy could barely breathe he had to stop kissing her as he buried his head into her neck, gasping. She brought him to his edge, now she just wanted him inside. Their foreplay had been enjoyable no doubt, but enough was enough and she needed him now.

Kirsten used her weight to flip them over, pinning him beneath her as she kissed his lips once more before moving down his body to remove his remaining boxers. Sandy gasped at the sudden collision with the air on his erection. She climbed back up his body, for a change wanting to be on top. Placing her opening over his tip she waited for him to grip onto her hips before she plunged him into her and withdrew him again. Both moaning out loud she did it again before inserting him fully and leaving him there. A moment to adjust before she began to move on top of him. Her movements were unrushed and graceful as she wanted to feel like she was making love to him compared to their earlier frolic. Her eyes drooped closed in sheer satisfaction and completion as she felt him throbbing within her. Sandy's hands assisted her hips in their movements, his own hips rising up and down filling her as fully as possible. He watched her on top of him, the sight alone was enough to make him come, however he held on and granted her wish of them coming together. As he felt her clamping around him ready for release he took one more look at her features, her body arched and shaking with intensity, her eyes dilated in pleasure and her mouth partially open waiting to shout his name, and he released himself, claiming a simultaneous orgasm with his wife, harmonising as they praised each other.

They collapsed exhausted on the bed from what was only the first of four times that night. In the morning Kirsten left him and sneaked back to her room where she packed and dressed and met her ladies for breakfast. Sandy sneaked out the hotel and home where he awaited her arrival and they continued their festivities from the hotel, including the champagne. The Newpsies never found out that Sandy crashed their girl's weekend.

-

**Okay that's it. I hope it didn't suck too much and I know its long lol sorry.**

**I want to thank 4everkandy and jennyloveskandy-if you two hadn't kept asking me to write it and when it was going to be finished i probably would have given up and not finished it. Love you guys!**

**Please please leave me a review, i don't want to seem like i'm beggin but I need the boost so i can update my other stories. Thanks again for reading! x**


End file.
